tfsatthetablefandomcom-20200214-history
New Port, New Problems
New Port, New Problems is the 18th episode in the series. Plot Synopsis After three days of rest on the island of Vennin, our heroes prepared to head to Bulkard, bringing Calliope along so she could aid in reestablishing trade with her people and enjoy a reprieve from her captivity on the island. When Calliope’s grandfather instructed the group to seek out a Navy lieutenant, Wake and Ezra were concerned and confused because they were under the impression that Bulkard was a pirate port. Their apprehension grew after being informed that it was a tourist destination for the wealthy and headquarters of the Fine Day Boardwalk Company. Eloy, on the other hand, was delighted to learn of a bard college in Bulkard known as the School of the Wandering Scripts and amazed to learn music could be written down. Once they had set sail, Ezra and Wake took the opportunity to introduce Calliope to the rest of the crew, including Yeldin. The voyage to Bulkard was uneventful but long, and they were unable to reach port before night. Deciding it would be best to wait for the sun to rise before heading into an unknown port town, they chose to weigh anchor until morning. In the dead of night, Eloy was awakened by the sound of footsteps outside his room. Investigating the noise, he discovered a mysterious, oddly-dressed, and fancy-looking tabaxi stranger wandering the ship. Eloy confronted the intruder, asking what he was doing, and he introduced himself as Raniero Confictura, explaining that he was just seeing why they were anchored within Fine Day Boardwalk territory. Eloy insisted that they go meet with the captain, Ezra, but, when Eloy roused Ezra from his sleep, the tabaxi had vanished. Although they woke the rest of the crew and searched the ship, they found no trace of the visitor except the bard pamphlet he had given Eloy. The following morning, they started heading into port. Aware of the unnecessary attention the ship was getting, Ezra began taking down the colorful flags they had strung from the mast, though his efforts were hampered by the fantastic display Wake and Nedra were putting on in the midst of their sparring and Eloy's musical performance, where he played his flute and conjured Ray, the tap dancing zombie. After conspicuously docking with the merchant vessels, the crew met with the port master, explaining to him the fate of the Mantaruva and showing the ship's manifest as evidence, which gained his appreciation. As Calliope and Ezra went to fill out the paperwork necessary to gain entrance into the city proper, the others headed to the carve house, the Bloody Scimitar, where they encountered some strange characters. When Calliope and Ezra finished telling the port staff about the events on Vennin, they agreed to arrange a meeting with Lieutenant Gore and gathered the crew for some final paperwork before being allowed to leave the dock area. Due to the previous encounter with the Fine Day Boardwalk Company, Wake used a disguise kit to make himself look more tan, going by the pseudonym Sheldon Flash, and our band of privateers prepared to enter the city to discover what new adventures await them. Appearances * Calliope * Eloy * Ezra * Grammy * Gulfur Flaegurr * Nedra * Onslow Green * Pliskin Hark * Raniero Confictura * Redd * Risf * Skrung * Wake * Yeldin * Zia'ka Notes & Trivia * This is where you can put notes and trivia, anything that is interesting or strange can be included here | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}